


The Sound of Silence, Interrupted

by commatme



Series: Making Sense Of It [1]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, M/M, Masturbation, Sharing a Bed, Unresolved Sexual Tension, h50 season 10
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:21:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23113114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/commatme/pseuds/commatme
Summary: Now that Danny is listening for it, he thinks he can distinguish the soft swish of skin on skin, not just the rustle of fabric.
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Series: Making Sense Of It [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1662223
Comments: 28
Kudos: 158





	The Sound of Silence, Interrupted

**Author's Note:**

> Because as we all know, season 10 Danny hasn’t been sleeping on Steve’s couch for weeks on end. I mean, c’mon.

At first Danny’s mostly asleep brain doesn’t even pick up on it, that’s how quietly it starts. The only reason it does wake him up a moment later is that it’s out of place. After a month of sleeping in this bedroom, he knows what the rush of the distant ocean against the shore sounds like, or the ominous but ultimately harmless creaking of the old house around him.

This is none of those things. This is rhythmic, soft, and very close by. It comes from behind Danny, on the other side of the bed. The one where Steve should be fast asleep by now, because they turned in at the same time and that must have been at least an hour ago, and Steve is much better at dropping off into sleep quickly and decisively than Danny will ever be. 

Steve does however wake himself up with nightmares every now and then, so that’s Danny’s first instinct: Steve is in distress. The spike of alarm this sends through him erases any last traces of sleep, but before he rolls over to see if there’s anything he can do to help ease Steve’s pain, his newly with it brain makes another, more accurate discovery. This is not what it sounds like if someone is trembling with fear, or even thrashing in panic. This is hushed and repetitive, and by now accompanied by quiet but labored breathing and the tiniest tremors in the mattress. 

This is Steve quietly jerking off.

Danny’s leg twitches at the thought and if he weren’t sure before, he would be when everything abruptly goes quiet and Steve seems to be holding his breath. It doesn’t last long – apparently Steve is seriously desperate – and then the sound is back, more frantic than before. Now that Danny is listening for it, he thinks he can distinguish the soft swish of skin on skin, not just the rustle of fabric.

He should probably say something. Is that the thing to do if your friend invited you into his bed weeks ago because his couch is awful and he’s now pleasuring himself while he thinks you’re sleeping? Probably. At the very least, Danny could yell at Steve a little for knocking over a few more of those flimsy remaining boundaries between them. All he would have to do is sit up.

For some reason, he doesn’t. He lies there and feels hot all over and listens as behind his back the slightest whine joins Steve’s harsh breathing and then rudely gets muffled. Steve must have turned his face into his pillow, or maybe he bit down on his own fist. Danny can picture it, just like he can picture Steve in a horny, sleepless mood palming himself through his boxers and then deciding _fuck it_ and doing away with them. He’d start out careful but get progressively more reckless as the need gets more dire. Typical Steve.

Is this the first time? Or has he done this before and Danny just slept through it? 

The sounds get less subtle. A littler louder, almost furious. The sheets move, followed by the whish-whish-whish of a handful of tissues being pulled from a box in a hurry. Danny is braced for it when Steve grunts, bites it off with a sharp inhale, and goes quiet.

It’s only a moment before a nightstand drawer slides open, dry wood on wood, and then shut again. There has to be a tissue with Steve’s come on it in the drawer now, which is disgusting. The knowledge of it makes Danny’s gut clench.

There’s a sigh that effortlessly conveys bone-deep contentment, and then unapologetic, openly committed rustling of the sheets and movement on the mattress as Steve rolls over and settles in. Danny could swear he can feel Steve’s eyes on the back of his neck, but almost immediately he has to be imagining things, because Steve’s breathing goes deep and regular and gets the very slightest rasp of a snore. There is no way Steve could be faking that.

Danny still can’t take risks. So he lies there, wide awake, silence ringing in his ears and heart beating like a drum, rock hard dick trapped between his own body and the mattress.


End file.
